


The Risk And Rewards

by PoisonedPerfection (EffingEden)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/PoisonedPerfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seimei is levelling up and finds a way to get more than he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Risk And Rewards

There was the sound of crockery smashing from downstairs. This wasn't unusual. His mother was not of the most balanced mind, and it was getting worse. Tantrums about the smallest thing…

Seimei didn't listen to it anymore. Giving her attention just made her more likely to carry on. Instead, he made his Paladin attack a swamp beast that was about to kill a weaker player. Not because he was saving them. He didn't care either way about them – he just wanted to level up.

Another smash. He'd have to get some more plates. He thought briefly about getting plastic ones, but they were so ugly he'd rather buy a new set of china than eat from plastic plates.

There was the sound – the soft, dismissible sound – of light feet moving past his door, then, hesitantly, down the stairs. Ritsuka? The beast died with a groan, and the weakling was thanking him over and over. He even gave money as a reward. Interesting. Maybe he'd do that more often.

Misaki was yelling now – stupid Ritsuka, he must have walked in on her. What was he thinking? He knew what she was like, he knew to stay out of the way when she was like this.

No… wait. He had known Before.

Seimei listened to the words screeched out, his cat ears turned to listen. "…My Ritsuka! Where is he? What have you done?" Another thunk, then a clatter, and a high-pitched yelp of pain.

Seimei logged off Wisdom Resurrection and stood, going quickly out of his room and down the stairs, taking two at a time. The scene he walked into was ugly and violent. His mother was in a rage, her eyes wild and her movements jerky and uncontrolled. Ritsuka was backed into a corner, his ears flat and tail curled around one leg, arm raised to shield his face. There was shards of broken china all over the floor, and the was a bright pink bruise on Ritsuka's cheek.

His mother hadn't seen him, and she screamed again, "Where is my son!" She moved faster than Seimei had though she could, in front of his younger brother in a moment. Her arm rose and fell, and Ritsuka cried out. Seimei couldn't see what she had done. He crossed the room and pulled Misaki away from Ritsuka, shoving her hard. She stumbled back, but not before she had clawed his arm.

Seimei hissed at the burning tracks down his forearm, his ears swinging backwards aggressively, and he took a step towards her. For a moment, he wished he had his fighter by his side.

"Seimei?" Misaki asked, surprised. She frowned, then said, "Seimei, my Seimei… Ritsuka's gone! He isn't my Ritsuka! Get him to go away, then my Ritsuka will come home…"

Seimei didn't look back at Ritsuka, his tail lashing back and forth in anger. "Ritsuka hasn't gone anywhere, Mother. You will not hurt him again." He reached backwards, behind him. A small hand slid into his, and he held his brother's hand gently. "Leave him alone, he's fine as he is."

Seimei tugged Ritsuka's hand, and he took the hint, moving out from the corner and going first through the door and up the stairs. Seimei kept his indigo eyes on their mother, making sure she didn't go for Ritsuka again. She looked confused and angry. "Seimei!" She whined.

Seimei didn't reply, turning to follow Ritsuka up the stairs.

Misaki screamed her fury and another plate met its end against the table edge.

Ritsuka, his head drooping and ears still flat, tried to edge into his room, but Seimei stopped him, catching his slender wrist and tugging him into his room. When they were inside, Seimei shut the door and locked it against the screaming from downstairs. "It's all right, Ritsuka," Seimei murmured softly.

Indigo eyes rose to meet his gaze, and Seimei saw for the first time the scratches across his brother's cheek. Seimei stared at them for a moment, anger so strong pushing against his chest, as if – if he let it – it would explode from him.

He nodded at the wide, neat bed. "Sit." The command was soft and empty of emotion, exactly how he sounded when commanding Soubi. He had a first aid kit in his bedside cabinet – for when he or – less often – Soubi got injured in a fight. He took it out, and went to sit in the centre of his bed with his little brother.

"This will clean out the dirt, and keep it from being infected." He dripped antiseptic on a cotton ball and started to clean the scratches.

Ritsuka winced at the sting, but didn't pull back. "Seimei," he said after a while, "Mother… did mother act like this… with Ritsuka?"

Seimei frowned and said, "You are Ritsuka. It doesn't matter what she says, you are you. She's a fool to think otherwise." He dropped the cotton ball in the dustbin, and took out gauze and medical tape, cutting a square large enough to cover the cuts, then taped it down carefully.

Ritsuka said nothing else, his eyes sad and filled with a pain that didn't come from antiseptic. Seimei stroked his brother's hair and ears affectionately, saying, "Stay a while. I like you're company." It was true. Ritsuka's thoughts were interesting now his mind wasn't cluttered with the mundane.

The young boy's gaze rose to his again, and he smiled a little. It was the first time since Before that he had. Seimei smiled back. Ritsuka took it as an invitation and went to his knees, hugging his older brother. Seimei froze, not knowing what to make of it, but then he curled his arms around the small body of his brother, holding him. It felt good, and Ritsuka's soft hair smelt nice. He moved his chin slowly across the top of Ritsuka's head and shutting his eyes. Maybe he would do this more often.


End file.
